FF8 Goes To Red Lobster
by Coney Cat
Summary: Hmm what the title says...
1. "......"

**FF8 goes to Red Lobster!!  
  
*The FF8 gang(Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, and Quistis) are sitting around in a Red Lobster. The speakers is playing that song where um they sing hot hot hot...I always hear it when I'm there...*  
  
Rinoa: Squalllllllllly I'm hungry!  
  
Squall: .....  
  
Rinoa: What?  
  
Squall: .....  
  
Irvine: Well I think Squall is trying to say "We have to wait for the lady to give us our table".  
  
Rinoa: Oh...  
  
*Waitress then comes up*  
  
Waitress: I'm sorry but we can't make a table for six people at one time.  
  
Squall: .....  
  
Waitress: What?  
  
Squall: .....  
  
Quistist: He said "Why the hell not?"  
  
Waitress: Oh...Well because um, because we can't! So we'll have to split you up into groups of three.  
  
Zell: What the heck? Sounds like a battle to me...*Starts taking fake punches at the waitress*  
  
Waitress: WHAT THE! Get away from me!  
  
Quistist: *Grabs Selphie, and Irvine* Ok I have my group!  
  
Squall: .....  
  
Zell: YEAH! How dare you stick me with Rinoa!  
  
Rinoa: YAY! Squally-Wally and I get to be together with Zelly-Welly!  
  
Squall: *Flinches* Hooray...  
  
Waitress: Alright let me take you to your seats  
  
*On the way there Rinoa stops and looks at the lobster tank*  
  
Rinoa: YAY! Look it's fishies Squall! Can you buy me one?!  
  
Squall: ...Sure, when we get to the table i'll tell our server you want one... *grins evily*   
  
*They continue one their way Rinoa have a death lock grip on Squall's arm. They sit at two booths back to back of each other*  
  
Waitress: Ok, your waiter, Fujin, and Rajin will be with you shortly!  
  
*Everyone is too busy looking at the menus*  
  
Selphie: Irvy honey...why is everything with fish...or something sea aquatic...?  
  
Irvine: Because it's a seafood resturant...see thats why it's called "Red Lobster"  
  
Selphie: But i'm not able to eat fish!!!  
  
Quistist: Why?  
  
Selphie: Um...uh.....  
  
Irvine: Your alergic...?  
  
Selphie: Uh yeah thats it!! Whats alergic?  
  
Irvine: That means you'll turn into a swollen little Selph if you touch nasty fish!  
  
Selphie: EW!!! Thats what wrong with me!!  
  
Quistis: But you ate the dorm's clam hot dogs yesterday...  
  
Irvine: You think that was real clam sauce...?  
  
Quistis: ...  
  
*Waiter comes up to them*   
  
Rajin: You ready to order ya know?  
  
Quistist: Rajin? What are you doing here?  
  
Rajin: I'm working ya know?  
  
Irvine: Do you have any non-seafood dishes?  
  
Rajin: The kids menu has chicken fingers ya know?  
  
Selphie: Eww is it really fingers from chickens?  
  
Rajin: No it's like Chicken Nuggets but until the new order of chicken comes in we use fish ya know?  
  
Sephie: That sounds good can I have a coke too?  
  
Irvine: .....  
  
Quistist: ..... Uh I'll just have the shrimp platter  
  
Irvine: Yeah, me too.  
  
Rajin: Fine, you food will be out shortly ya know?  
  
End of Part 1   
**


	2. Whats wrong with the fish...?

Fujin: ORDER!  
  
Squall: .....  
  
Zell: He wants 2 lobsters. I want a hot dog  
  
Fujin: None!  
  
Zell: The lobsters, or the hot dogs?  
  
Fujin: Dogs  
  
Zell: Oh, I'll have the chicken fingers...  
  
Fujin: FINE! *Takes the menus and walks towards the kitchen*  
  
Rinoa: Squally...what did you order me?  
  
Squall: *Snicker snicker* ....Surprise...  
  
Rinoa: YAY! So when do we get to take the fishy home?  
  
Zell: Aren't you going to tell her that-  
  
Squall: Don't ruin the suprise Zell...  
  
Zell: ...Oh...  
  
Rinoa: Oh wow! Real beer! *Grabs the pepper shaker in a fake beer bottle and drinks it.* AHHHHHHH!  
  
*Meanwhile at the other table*   
  
Selphie: What was that?  
  
Quistis: It's just Rinoa making the same mistake Irvine did. *Laughs*  
  
Irvine: Shut up....anyone could have made that mistake!  
  
*Rajin comes out with the food*   
  
Rajin: Here's your food...ya know?  
  
*Rajin sets their food infront of them and they begins to eat*  
  
Selphie: This isn't chicken...this is fish! *Begins to cry slowly at first but then it speeds up and soon she is flowing with tears*  
  
Irvine and Quistist stop eating their shrimp*  
  
Quistis: She's not allergic...she just emotionally disturbed by fish!  
  
Irvine: Oh is that all? Okay then...  
  
*They begin to eat again while Selphie cries...meanwhile back at Zell, Squall, and Rinoa's table, Fujin sets the plates down infront of them.*  
  
Fujin: THERE!  
  
Rinoa: Squally....Thats the fishy in the tank we saw...why isn't he moving...and why is he ... so hot and dry?  
  
Zell: Because they cooked him in a big pot!  
  
Rinoa: What...  
  
Squall: *snicker* surprise...  
  
*Rinoa gets up screaming and runs back into the lobby area stopping to take one of the sea objects they have on the wall and smashes it into the lobster tank letting all the water come out*  
  
Zell: .....  
  
Squall: .....  
  
Zell: That's was pretty Bi*chin!  
  
Squall: ...Yup...  
  
*They both begin to eat when Zell makes a weird face*   
  
Zell: This isn't chicken...this is fish!  
  
*Irvine hears Zell and pops his head over the rim*  
  
Irvine: Yeah, Selphie noticed too...  
  
Zell: *He too begins to cry slowly then begins to weep*  
  
Squall: I haven't seen Zell cry this much since they stopped making the porno magazine...  
  
Irvine: It must be the fish, because Selphie's crying like a baby...  
  
Squall: *Smacks Zell* What is wrong with you!  
  
Zell: It happened in the cafeteria. Selphie and I were alone and we went exploring in the back of the cafeteria feezer...and we got locked in so we ate fish sticks and to keep warm we...  
  
Irvine: YOU SON OF A! I'm going to kill you! *Grabs the salt shaker and throws it at Zell, who gets up and runs towards the Lobsters and starts to throw them at Irvine*  
  
Squall: .....  
  
Quistis: Whats going on?  
  
Squall: Zell and Selphie are emotionally disturbed by fish because they slept together in the back of the cafeteria freezer eat fish sticks.  
  
Quistis: Oh...Think we should go?  
  
Squall: Zell and Irvine already are...  
  
*Zell and Irvine are seen being dragged out with lobsters attached to them. Quistis grabs Selphie. then they and Squall leave. Rinoa is seen sleeping on the lobby couch when everyone just exits. 15 minutes pass and this old man see Rinoa. He picks her up and leaves with her sleeping in his arms*  
  
Rinoa: Squally...?   
  
Man: *Snickers*  
  
  
Hehe! The end...we'll have to save "The Adventures Of Rinoa and The Old Man" for another time...  



End file.
